


Foreign and Domestic

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [64]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Beck receives some news he’s been expecting and dreading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign and Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Scribbler for the beta.

Heather knocked quietly on the door frame but Beck didn't turn. He was staring at the map of Jericho on the wall of the interview room that he and his men used as an office when they were in town. His hands were behind his back; his feet planted; there was tension in every line of him. He didn't respond even when Heather called his name. It was only when she crossed the room and put a hand on his arm that he jumped.

His gaze, when he glanced down at her, was dark and haunted, and he quickly went back to staring at the map that he surely wasn't seeing.

Heather snatched her hand away, the same wave of shock, fear and adrenaline coursing through her as when she'd unwarily grasped that hot door handle during the library fire. She took a deep breath, and then tentatively reached out again, her hand stopping just short of touching him. "What is it?"

He swallowed. "The last mail exchange." His voice was raw. "There was a letter from the Red Cross...." He tilted his head towards the table.

Heather gave him a searching look, and then crossed the room and turned around the single sheet of paper in the centre of the table. _It is with regret that we write to confirm the deaths of Alejandra Beck and Isabel Maria Beck in a car accident on I25 in the vicinity of Belen. Date of death is undetermined. Burial was arranged by the authorities in Belen on 22 January 2007...._

The crisp print blurred in front of Heather's eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Her own words were choked by the lump in her throat. She turned back to where Beck still stood unmoving.

"I'd been expecting...." He stopped and his head dropped a little.

Heather took two quick steps back to his side. "That's not the same as knowing." She tentatively rested a hand on his back and was surprised, and yet not at all surprised, to discover he was trembling. She slid her hand up and gently gripped his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a long minute, Beck silently accepting the little comfort she could provide, until there was an apologetic cough from the door. They both turned, Heather letting her hand fall from Beck's shoulder. Beck's aide-de-camp was hovering in the doorway. "Sir. Everything's ready."

Beck nodded absently. "Thank you, lieutenant." His voice was still rough. "I'll be right there."

The lieutenant dipped his own head in acknowledgment and left. With a weary sigh, Beck crossed to the table and picked up his helmet. He paused, looking down at the inside, and then reached in.

Heather's fingers on his wrist stopped him. "Leave it," she suggested gently.

He didn't look at her, but he nodded. She let his wrist go, and he jammed his helmet onto his head, buckling the chinstrap as he strode out of the room.  


oOo

Jake had been standing at the counter, some papers spread in front of him, when he looked up and saw Heather and Beck standing close together. Heather had her hand on Beck's shoulder, but he couldn't see if they were speaking. He swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. Why couldn't she just stay away from him?

Eventually, he saw Beck turn away and pick up his helmet, and then Heather was at his side again, resting her hand on his as she said something to him. Then Beck came out, his face impassive as he left the office. Heather followed a minute later.

"What's eating him?" Jake nodded in the direction Beck had gone as Heather rounded the end of the counter.

She halted, one hand resting on the top. He noticed her fingers were curled into a fist. "He just received confirmation from the Red Cross that his wife and daughter died."

Jake suddenly felt very ashamed. He turned to look in the direction Beck had gone.

"It's OK, Jake." He heard Heather sigh quietly. "I don't expect you to feel any pity for him. Not after what he did to you."

Jake looked back at her. "I'm not completely heartless, you know." Her softly spoken words had bitten even more deeply into him than seeing her with Beck. He shook his head. "I'm never going to like the man, but," he reached out and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze, "I am glad he's got a good friend around."

Heather caught his hand as he drew back. "Thank you."

His fingers curled around to clasp hers for a moment, before he let her hand drop. She gave him a half smile, and a nod, and then was brushing past him on her way out.

Jake watched her go. He hadn't lied. This wasn't the kind of thing any man—even Edward Beck—should have to face alone. But it also wasn't something an officer could share with those under his command, and Jake knew Beck hadn't mixed much with the townsfolk. Which left Beck with few options. So Jake was glad Beck did have someone to help him through it.

He just wished it wasn't Heather.


End file.
